Switched
by Potterhead264
Summary: What if Hal was taken instead of Karen. What if it was Hal that was harnessed by the skitters. What if he could still feel the hatred and controll his emotions unlike so many others. Can he over come the harness and escape, or will he stay a prisoner.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on my other srory but My new obsession is Falling skies So I had to write something. I will hold a competition to whoever reviews a chapter first I will dedicate the next to them. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Journey<strong>

Hal Mason was exhausted. He had just spent the entire night watching over Pope. The man was a God damn nightmare; all he did was talk and complain.

'You're not doing this right you know or you have to do that you understand'.

If he wasn't criticizing the second mass he was complaining about the facilities in the school or he was hungry, or that Hal was giving him a headache from staring at him to much. When Tom came in to relieve him, Hal was ready to strangle their hostage.

He flung himself into bed, not bother to undress. His head had barely hit the pillow before he was fast asleep. He awoke to his father's tired annoyed voice only what felt like seconds later.

'Hal. Hal get up!' he yawned. 'Hal it's time to go, we're getting Ben'.

At the mention of his little brother's name, Hal's eyes snapped open to see Tom descending the stairs. He jumped out of bed, quickly changed his clothes into his favourite army jacket and ran after his dad.

Once breakfasted (porridge again) and washed, Hal Tom, Karen, Dai and Mike set off with Margret bringing up the rear. Hal looked to over at his dad, he looked nervous but confident and was fidgeting with his gun strap quiet a lot. Everyone else seemed fine; they all looked tired but happy to be away from the school. Was it just him and Tom that felt nervous? He felt nauseous and dizzy, but he didn't care. They were going to get Ben back.

A hand slipped into his, Karen. She smiled at him, that cheesy, cute, goofy smile he loved so much. He squeezed her hand gently and pulled her along behind him. She returned his squeeze a little too hard making him wince. She wrapped her arm around his waist and whispered 'We will find him. I promise'. She smiled again lifting his spirits.

'Come on you two lovebirds. Stop lollygagging,' Dai called from the front. Karen turned a dark shade of red before giving Hal's waist another tight squeeze and running off to talk to Mike who looked rather rundown.

Hal was once again left on his own with his thoughts. _What if we can't save him? What the, will dad stop at nothing to get his second son back? _He thought. He knew he was being stupid; of course his farther wouldn't give up. He felt like it was his one and only mission, to help find and rescue everyone's kids.

_What if we can't get the harnesses off?_

We will. Was the only answer he could think of . He wasn't quiet confident yet with all the deaths of the children who've been de-harnessed.

Hal had been walking for the past few minutes staring at the sky. He quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Unfortunately his dad had, he didn't look concerned, and he was smiling a deep look of happiness in his eyes.

'What?' he asked, he already knew the answer. Tom thought he was thinking if Karen, he must have that dreamy look on his face again.

'What?' he asked again.

'Nothing'.

An hour and a half later they arrived at their destination. A tall office building stood in front of them, seventy stories high.

'We have to climb up there?' Karen asked, her voice shaking. She has a thing with heights and never told him why when he asked.

'Not unless you want to be attacked by a group of mechs,' sneered Margret, pointing to a small group of at least three robots rounding the corner. Tom cursed and shoved the youngest of the group inside before the others. The mech stomped past their window not even noticing the group of humans staring at it through the glass. The team turned and slowly started to ascend the stairs one at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Please please pretty please. I'm begging, Don't make me beg I hate begging. Look at what you've made of me. Anyway Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese review :D<strong>

**:D MAggie :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to VampireLover17 who was my first reviewer, Love you so much. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Taken<strong>_

"Here," Tom said handing his son the binoculars. "He's over there" he said pointing to the other rooftop. Following Tom's finger Hal found his little brother. He was wearing the same clothes Hal had seen him in three days ago. They were collecting what seemed to be scrap metal and throwing them into four different piles.

'I see him!' Hal exclaimed pressing the binocular rings harder closer to his eyes. His shout was louder than he intended, causing two mechs to look up and shoot at them.

"Damn"

"Hal!" Tom shouted as two lazars joined together on his son's forehead. Hal jumped aside just as it fired. Tom jumped on top of him, shielding him from any harm, as dust and rubble rained on them.

"Tom, Hal, get out of there!"

Tom got up pulling Hal up with him, just as three skitters joined the party. The two men looked at each other before they ran, firing there guns in every direction.

"Well done genius," scolded Tom, once they were sheltered from bullets and other stuff. They were hidden away in an underground tunnel, waiting till things died down outside.

"Never mind that now! What's next?" Maggie asked.

"We wait a few minutes then we go get Ben," Dai said looking at Tom, who nodded staring at the floor, refusing to look any one in the eye. His face was glistening in sweat and there was tears dripping onto the grimy floor. Hal could feel his own tears threatening to surface; he swallowed the lump swelling in his throat. Grabbing Karen's hand he stood up and faced the others, "Karen and I should go check if the coast is clear".

Tom's head shot up, looking at his son in shear shock.

"No! We go together," he said firmly.

"Look I got us into this mess. I can't stand sitting here not doing anything".

Tom considered this for a moment then nodded.

"Ok you have ten minutes. If you're not back then we go after you. No trying to save Ben on your own, we all go together. If the coast is clear and nothing is wrong you come straight back. Do you understand?"

Hal nodded and turned to leave when he felt a rough hand on his shoulder pulling him into a tense hug.

"Stay safe!" Tom whispered, voice shaking holding back the overwhelming feeling to cry.

"You too," he whispered back, letting go. He looked at his father for a split second before grabbing Karen and together they left.

Ten minutes Hal and Karen were kneeling in a tool shed awaiting their signal. They had returned to the others under their ten minute limits. The coast had been clear right up to Ben. Hal was ready to go for it if Tom's voice hadn't popped into his head.

_You promised. Remember._ Hal tried to shake him out but it didn't work. He had to resign and go back.

"What time is it?"

Hal jumped at the sound of her voice, he had totally let time fly. He wasn't even listening for the signal. He glanced down at his watch, finding it had stopped working.

"Not long now".

There was a sound of gunfire, shouts and explosions coming from directly outside. The two teens looked at each other, worry reflected off both there faces. They both dived for there weapons and sprinted out into gunfire.

They never reached the battlefield. A mech jumped out in front of them out of thin air. Hal jumped out of the way but Karen wasn't so lucky. A car blew up behind them and flung them backwards. Hal collided with the rear wall winding him. He shook his head seeing stares. While trying to catch his breath, a mech advanced on him. He struggled for his weapon, but it was nowhere in sight. The mech took aim and fired. Hal felt a searing pain shoot through his body. He started to shake out of control, he felt as if thousands hot knifes were piercing his cold body over and over again. The pain was too overwhelming to accommodate, he welcomed the darkness that engulfed him like an old friend.

When he woke it was dark. His head was spinning and his vision blurred. The light cold breeze whipped his tired face. He could hear the rustle of the trees and the thuds of nearby mechs. His body was too tired to respond to his urgent messages to move. He was quaking all over, but he had to get up. He pushed himself up holding the wall for support, but his legs were unable to hold his body weight. He collapsed back onto the floor scraping his back off the cold solid wall. He looked around frantically for something to support himself with. Nothing.

To Hal's right was a small limp figure. Karen's blond hair was dirty and covered in her blood. Her emerald green eyes closed and unmoving. Hal tried to reach her. He crawled a bit uneasy and collapsed beside. He reached out and grabbed her hand. It was stone cold.

"Karen?" he croaked, his voice rusty and barely a whisper.

"Karen!" he shook her body this time desperate to get a response. He tried to clear his head and think. What could he do? He was exhausted and hurt all over; he couldn't support his own weight not to even think about both their weights.

He looked around again. In the distance, two blurry figures were coming towards them.

"Dad?" Hal called.

"Hal!" Someone answered; it wasn't Tom but "Ben?"

Hal was shocked what in gods name was happening. "Ben what the?"

He didn't need an answer; as the figures got nearer Hal knew exactly what was happening. It was defiantly Ben's body but not his little brother. The puppy brown eyes that Hal knew and loved so much were gone; they were replaced with this dull grey and dead looking not even proper human eyes. There was no life in the once happy quirky kid. His clothes were torn and ragged; they were just hanging off this slim figure.

"We've been expecting you Hal Mason" said the other zombielike child grabbing hold of Hal's arm whilst Ben grabbed the other. Hal tried to put up a fight but he was too weak to care right now. So he let his little brother drag him away, leaving Karen his father and the second mass all behind, never to be seen again, still knowing exactly what was to lay ahead for him.

* * *

><p><strong>THank you guys so much for all your reviews and advice sort of. It will probably take a few days for my next chapter as I have to start studying for my blasted exams soon. That doesnt mean to stop review, keep them coming. Dont review then no shout out or else :D<strong>

**:D Maggie :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for such the long wait like i said i have such important exams this year my updates may take such a long time. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to _Chanceinalifetime079 _**who was my favourite review. Remember i will dedicate each chapter to my favourite reviewer so make them good :D ****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Harnessed<strong>_

Hal fought; he kicked and thrashed about in his captors strong, bony fingers. It was no use, the skitter keeping his hold on him was to strong. It hauled the young teenager onto a large table, strapping down the still struggling boy.

Hal gave in, there was no use trying. He was just going to fail like he always did. He let the alien turn him over onto his back. He felt a sharp stab as the skitter pocked a large hole in his t-shirt with its skinny, sharp, knife like nails. The creature ran his finger down Hals back splitting his already torn shirt in two. Hal could feel a cool breeze whip his bare back as the skitter ran his finger down his spine causing him to shiver. Hal tried to move away from the skitters touch but was unsuccessful. His bonds denied him from any movement.

The door to the right opened and a girl the same age as Hal walked in, carrying the green, slimy harness. She was stunning in Hals eyes, her long wavy red hair fell around her pale worried face in such a graceful fashion. She was wearing clean clothes unlike the rest of the children around the place. She wore a pale blue tank top with a tiny butterfly near the left shoulder. Around her waist was a brown belt holding up a denim skirt that suited her figure perfectly. Her pale hands gripped the death trap like it was a kitten trying to escape, they were shaking with what Hal guessed was fear. As she got nearer Hal noticed her eyes were not the lifeless grey but a dark pool of brown filled with worry and fear. She noticed him staring at her and her already pink cheeks turned a unusual shade of scarlet. She handed over the harness, bowed then retreated to a corner unaware of Hals eyes following her every move. As she turned Hal noticed something that made him gasp causing the girl to turn around in shock her eyes wide. There was no harness strapped to her back. The girl faced him and smiled as if to say "don't worry it'll all be over soon." Hal of course didn't believe her; if she wasn't harnessed she was here voluntary that was the only explanation.

The skitter hissed and Hal jumped out if his thoughts just in time to feel a slight pinch in his arm. Ben was back and he was ejecting something into Hal's arm.

"Ben, Ben it's me Hal," Hal whispered trying to get his brothers attention. Ben of course didn't look up he just said calmly "I know who you are, Hal Mason."

Hal sighed in frustration "Ben I'm your brother, don't you remember me?"

Ben took the syringe out of his brother's arm and looked into his eyes. For a split second just a second Hal thought he saw his little brother looking at him but it was gone as quickly as it had come. He looked away and went to stand behind the skitter. Hal tried to call out to him again but he felt an odd sensation run through his body. He felt numb, his limbs went stiff, his head was spinning and he couldn't think.

"Lift your right arm," his brother commanded.

But Hal couldn't his muscles just would not react to his brains desperate commands.

"Very good, we may now begin."

Ben ran a finger down the surface of Hals back. A sharp pain started to shoot through his quivering body. He yelled out in pain as he felt cold spikes break the surface of his hot skin. Something told him to arch his back and he couldn't help but obey. The pain soon faded and Hal slumped against the table exhausted and panting. The skitter watched him with such curiosity it had never seen a child as old as Hal give in so easily, the last one they had captured tried to kill herself on the table. Hal looked into its eyes and swore he saw pity but it was gone in a flash. The creature flexed its fingers and squeezes one of the risen spikes.

Hal jumped as a sudden burst of energy exploded inside him. He felt a sudden giddiness overwhelm him and he tried to fight his bonds, he needed to get up and run. Run from what the life laid out in front of his eyes. Run to his father and Karen.

The straps holding him down were starting to dig into his skin. He bit down on his bottom lip so hard he tasted blood; he waited for it all to end. Closing his eyes he prayed, ignoring the pain that was still shooting through his body even though he held no specific religion since he was a child. He ignored the skitters deep rugged breathing, and Ben's reproachful eyes on the back of his head.

The girl moved from her dark corner and stood in front of him, she took the harness off the little table and handed it over to the skitter who looked ready to put it on. She smiled a sad terrified smile while doing so. To Hal's surprise she grabbed a chair and sat beside him and took his hand in her own. Her touch was soft and gentle, all the fear that had gathered in Hal's heart left and he truly believed everything would be alright again.

The skitter walked to the head of the table followed by Ben. The alien flexed its fingers again before rubbing its captor's hair. A sudden rush of tiredness washed over Hal. He closed his eyes and waited. Any minute now would he loose control over his mind and body. He felt nauseas as if he was going to get sick any second. He closed his eyes again and waited for it to pass.

"It'll be ok, I promise," a voice sounded in his ear. "It'll be over any minute now."

Hal opened his eyes and his leapt about a mile out if his body. The girls face was only inches from his own, his breath caught in his throat and his heart began to speed up dangerously fast. She cupped his sweaty face and gently brushed her lips against his. Hal was stunned, this he hadn't expected at all not in a million years. Al the tension left his shoulders and he returned the kiss. After a few seconds they became more passionate and the kiss deepened, he felt her tongue brush against his bottom lip and then she pushed it into his mouth.

Hal didn't have time to react to this, they broke apart just as the skitter attached the harness to the spikes. Hal felt no pain exhaustion or even hate from the skitters. Instead he felt loved, wanted and appreciated for the first time in weeks. But that still didn't change the way he felt about them, he still loathed he skitters with all his heart; he wanted to kill the one right in front of him for tearing his family apart. As the last spike joined with the harness all emotions and thoughts left his body. His mind went completely blank.

Hal felt a pinch in his arm again, and for the second time that day he felt like he was going to be sick. His body guided him to the edge of the table and he got sick into a newly positioned bucket. Someone rubbed his back and a sweet calm voice spoke to him "it's over now. It's ok it's all over." She stood up and untied his wrists and ankles and sat back down; her eyes never leaving his. Hal lied back down closing his eyes unwillingly unable to stop himself and fell into a deep unwanted sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for everyone who is reading this story it means alot but to make my day you have to review :D Pleeeeeeeeese review i love your reviews. Love you guys<strong>

**:D maggie :D**


End file.
